No Time Left
by foreverphantom014
Summary: Danny was left behind when the outbreak happened. Sam was taken away from her home and her love in a matter of seconds. Both believed the other to be dead, or estranged and never coming back. Two years later brings Sam back to Amity Park, and Danny to finally leave. A love story with drama, angst, and zombies.
1. Chapter 1

_There comes a point in every authors (or fanfiction authors) career that they get bored with whatever story they've devoted their time to, and they need that tiny break from it._

 _Well, my friends, that time has come. There hasn't been an update for HWHGLAM for a little bit for two reasons:_

 _Because I'm in college and have deadlines (also I'm a music student so I have to practice singing and guitar playing and everything)_

 _I know exactly where I want to go with it, I just haven't felt like writing it down because its my baby and I want you guys to suffer a lil bit_

 _So: I'm restarting No Time Left, that zombie story I had started a long ass time ago, had the best intentions for, but ultimately was shit at because I was sophomore in high school and generally sucked at everything back then._

 _I'm three years older now so I think that I'm ready for it._

 _AND THIS TIME IM NOT PUTTING MYSELF IN IT LIKE A CHEAP LITTLE SHIT_

…

" _Alright, D. I gotta go home." Tucker sighed to me, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. I laughed, and looked to Sam who was shaking her head._

" _Tucker its 10. We planned on catching Danny up until like, midnight." Sam said._

" _It may even take longer than that, knowing the way my brain works." I told him. He nodded, and crossed his arms._

" _Sorry, buddy. Ya boys gotta eat, sleep, and repeat. Catchya tomorrow." Tucker stated, throwing up finger guns and exiting my room._

 _Sam and I looked at each other and laughed at our friend's antics. Sam let out a large gust of air and looked at me with a smile. "I guess I should get going too… now that I know for a fact you were about to look at me with those puppy dog eyes and get me to cancel the study session."_

 _I laughed and grabbed her hand, nodding. "Yes, I was about to do that." I said, pulling her to me and pressing my lips delicately against hers. She sighed, and brought her hands to my neck, pulling me impossibly closer._

" _This may be a new development, but I am kind of loving having you all to myself." I whispered, against her lips._

" _If that is true, which I know it is, why aren't we telling anyone." She pulled back with a smirk on her lips._

 _I winced. I had known the question was coming._

" _Oh…I just want people to know we are dating because we like each other, not because everyone just wanted us to be together. I want to make sure that…"_

" _We are doing this for us, and not for anyone else. I get it. I do." She smiled, pulling me back against her for another lingering kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, Danny." She smiled._

I was shaken away with hushed whispers, my cousins dirty face coming into my view as my dream faded into my memories.

My eyes burned with tears of what I lost that night.

The night the world burned.

Two hours and fifteen minutes after Sam left my house that night, the last night I was happy, is when it started.

The Government had been keeping it to themselves for months. Corpses coming back to life, feeding on the other corpses that hadn't reanimated. The first place it was spotted was in an unknown battlefield. Fallen soldiers coming back to life and taking down other soldiers from both sides.

The military tried to harness this disease, and make it a weapon. Biochemical warfare.

Instead of curing it at the source, it was blown out of proportion until twelve thirty, September 23rd, a Sunday night before school…the corpses made their way to the first town they would hit the hardest.

Amity Park.

The town was panicking, loved ones falling down in the streets, watching their friends being slaughtered by the undead, rotting skin showing off muscles and bones.

I had run with my family, unable to transform to help the city, my mother's death grip on my shoulder a lifeline in this time of panic. I don't think I could've done anything even if I was in my own mind.

We met at the school, Sam looking panicked, so I went over and took her hand. Tucker wasn't far behind, his gaze not even going to our interlocking hands, comforting us by hugging us close to him. Dash and his family were next, followed by Valerie.

Soon, half the class of juniors were assembled in the parking lot, getting on a yellow school bus, prepared to leave the town behind and find a safe place.

Until they swarmed the bus as soon as it started. Everyone was screaming and crying. Dash, in his moment of glory, decided that the scrawny, thin Danny Fenton wasn't worthy of life, and promptly threw open the back door of the bus and threw me into the fold.

Even in my panic, my half ghost instincts made me flee before they could bite me, but the bus was gone, and with it, my entire family.

I stayed in town for a while, gathering what I could…saving people that I could. But ultimately, I failed. I let my town down because I sat in the living room of my house for a day and half, watching as the world burned.

I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, and I didn't move. I was too damn terrified. After the second night, I got off my ass and started to scavange, making sure I searched everywhere for any sign of life.

Any sign that she was still alive.

Finding nothing, I came back to Fenton works, stockpiled on enough food and weapons to keep me safe. I had rigged the ghost shield to keep out any and all corpses and I survived.

I didn't live. But I survived.

Danielle came back to me about three months in, seeking refuge. Her friends she had made around the world were all infected, and all chased her away. She came to me, her only family left.

Now…here we are, packing bags because Amity Park was no longer safe, the hordes becoming too strong for the ghost shield to even pick up the fact that the corpses were even corpses.

Danielle and I decided to travel south, try to find anyone who could help us. Backpacks on our backs, we transformed, and watched as my child home became invaded with swarms of the undead.

And I could do nothing.

…

 _Sam's POV_

 _2 years after the epidemic._

"Wake up, Manson." Dash's sneer woke me from my dream. The only time I could see him anymore.

"What is it, Baxter?" I asked, my voice cold. He sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "We are packing up. Can you get the bus loaded? Tucker can't do it…He hasn't gotten used to his…prosthesis."

I rolled my eyes. "It was _your_ decision that made him lose his hand in the first place." I snapped. "Look, partner, I made a mistake, and it almost cost me a life."

"Dash, look. I know you are _trying_ to right your wrongs. But you don't give a _shit_ about anyone's lives. Only yours. I may be the only one who is still _deeply_ upset about what you did to-. What you-"

"Sam. I'm sorry. I made a mistake in a moment of panic, and if I could go back—" I cut him off with the wave of my hand.

"But you can't. And Danny's dead." I said, walking past him to my dresser, stripping off my sleep shirt and putting on the black t-shirt, faux leather pants, lacing up my combat boots and strapping my gun to my thigh.

"Hey Mrs. Fenton." I called out, waving to her from across the yard. She waved, looking like she had aged more than the two years we had been gone from Amity Park.

"Sam!" Tuckers voice called out to me, his arm in a sling as he frantically waved his other hand. I sighed with a loving smile and jogged over to me.

"So, I've been modifying the GPS." He said. I shook my head with a grin. "What is it this time."

"…The scientists wanted to go somewhere where there was the most presence of the disease, so I've been modifying it to trace that." He said, running a hand through the hair on his head, his other hidden within the sling.

I watched as he pressed a couple buttons on the computer keyboard in front of him. The satellite view switched onto the name of a town I hadn't had a good thought about in years.

"Amity." I nodded, my lips pressed into a thin line. "They want to take us to Amity."

Tucker nodded. "I've already tried, t-to tell them it wasn't a good place. Sam, I don't want to see him like that." Tucker said, his voice cracking.

I drew him in for a hug, my eyes burning as well. "I don't either, Tucker." I whispered.

"Boss." Someone said behind me. I turned, Tucker immediately composing himself. "Walkers are on the way. We need to move now. The scientists want to know if there is a destination."

"Amity Park." I told them, and swiftly turned around and walked away, knowing that everyone was watching me as I said those words.

"Sammykins." My mother called out. "Not now. Get the buses loaded. We have a long drive home." I called out, going into my tent and getting out the photo frame.

The last photo I had of him…wasn't current. It was old, and dated. Back when he was still 5"2' and lanky, awkwardly a superhero.

But he was smiling in the picture. I would give anything to see those blue eyes again.

"General Manson. We are ready." Someone called. I abandoned my tent, the photo securely placed in my pocket.

"Let's go home, Tuck." I said to him, taking his hand.

"And if we find him?" Tucker asked.

"We…put him out of his misery." I stated, walking away, finalizing my words.

…

 _Danny's POV_

 _2 years after the epidemic._

"Danny, we really need to go on a supply run. If we plan on staying in Amity Park, then."

"I know, Danielle." I said, rubbing my face. I was looking over plans for a water cyclo and irrigation when she had walked in, Mikey Sullivan and Lester Hamiltion having already left my office.

"Danny…maybe we took on too much. We should've left when we had the chance." She said, putting down papers onto my desk with a sigh. "And left all of these people to die?" I asked. She looked away from my demanding eyes with defeat.

"I couldn't do that to them. They needed us. We did them a service." I told her. She nodded. "Staying in Amity Park though…still a mistake." Danielle finally concluded.

"…I don't disagree with you. I just…what if they come back?" I asked. She growled under her breath.

"What if they're dead?" She spat. Danielle and I had been at each others throats lately about how to handle our group and whether or not to relocate. So far, we had schedules that we ran by, times the hordes came through, and where to settle. The rooves have been the only safe places left in Amity Park.

"Don't say that. Sam would've survived." I told her. Danielle sighed. "Danny, I hope they are alive too, but in times like these we need to look after ourselves, and the people that depend on us…or you'll have one less Phantom in the future." She said, giving me a final glance before she left the shelter.

I sighed, running my hands through my shaggy hair. I looked over to the picture frame I had taken from my house in agony.

"Sam…come back to me." I whispered to her smiling face, before getting up to talk with Anderson.

Anderson was actually Star Anderson, and one of my most trusted people in the entire group. She was gardening in the garden plots we had set up when I walked up.

"Hey D." She said, wiping her hands up on her jeans and standing up. "What's up?" She asked. I sighed. "Danielle thinks we should leave."

Anderson nodded. "It's not a bad idea. Getting out in the open country where there is less populations to worry about."

I shook my head. "You don't understand."

Anderson sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Look, Danny. We are closer now…I know your demons and you know mine. Even if they were alive, they'd be here by now. They'd be home."

She looked me in the eyes before bringing me down for a kiss, one that I accepted.

…I found comfort in Star, but she was no Sam.

I pulled away, and looked at her with grateful eyes. "Face it Danny…We are all we have left. Kwan, Tucker, and Sam…they are gone." She said, resting her hands on my shoulders. I sighed, pulling a strand of hair away from her face in defeat.

"Of course. I'll start making preparations. We need a new settlement."

She smiled, kissing me on last time, lingering on my lips a few moments longer. "That's my boy."

I let go of her, feeling guilty and liberated at the same time. I nodded to myself, going into my shelter and grabbing the picture of Sam and I…and placing her face down on the cabinet.

"She's probably gone." I whispered, not knowing what would await me in the future.

 _And so they new 'No Time Left' is about Sam and Danny. Danny was left behind like the first story, but this time, he stayed in Amity Park, never met_ _ **me**_ _like who tf puts themselves in their own story._

 _Anyways Sam is the leader of the Amity Regugees, and Danny is the leader of the Amity Survivors. Danny and Star have a thing for comfort purposes and Sam_ _ **kinda**_ _has a mutually benefitall thing with someone who you'll find out is who very soon ;)_

 _Hope you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_There's a playlist for this story: No Time Left, on Spotify. A lot of it is a bunch of sad songs but it fits the current situation?_

 _hahaha_

 _Danny's POV_

The groans woke me up. Zombies tended to keep me on the edge. Star was softly breathing next to me in the pile of blankets we called our bed.

I rubbed my eyes, shoving my jeans on my legs, and shoving my feet into my boots, not bothering to lace them. I grabbed a black muscle shirt and exited the tarp, going to the edge of the roof where a horde was passing through the center of town.

Looking down, I saw a lot of people I knew. Not many I had talked to everyday, but enough to bum me out.

The Fenton Works lights flickered in the cityscape. I looked over with a sad smile when I felt a hand placed delicately on my shoulder.

Star was standing next to me, dressed in black athletic spandex and one of my t-shirts. She gave me a small smile and grabbed my hand. "You haven't been sleeping well at all these past couple of months."

I shrugged. "I don't know. The closer it gets to the anniversary, I find myself not really happy."

Her light pink lips settled into a frown, her hand tightening around mine. She opened her mouth to talk, but I leant down and kissed her softly. "It's better when I'm with you."

"…I saw you put your picture of her down." Star said after a couple minutes of silence. I nodded. "…I still hope she's out there, obviously…but, I have you right now. It's not fair to you for me to be hung up over Sam." I said, the mention of her name making pain cut through my chest.

Star smiled, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I put down Kwan's picture too." She whispered. I placed my hands on her cheeks and pressed my lips to hers more forcefully.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt…" Mikey's voice awkwardly said. I drew back quickly, looking back at a tired looking Mikey. "The team set out to get supplies is trapped in the old grocery store…" Mikey said, looking to me.

I nodded, transforming, feeling Star's eyes never leave my face. She had been surprised just like everyone else had been, but this had been after we had gotten together had I revealed myself finally.

"I'll be right back." I told her, squeezing her hand. She nodded, kissing my cheek. "Be careful."

I nodded, and took to the skies, hurrying towards the grocery store. The horde was clawing at the front doors when I phased through, blood on the floor and Tyler holding onto his leg.

"Were you bitten?" I asked, fear lacing my tone. He nodded, releasing his hand from his leg to show the puncture marks.

I sighed, and hung my head. "Tyler…" I started. He shook his head. "I don't want to turn, Danny." He said confidently.

He was seventeen now, fifteen when the epidemic started, and one of the first people to join me after I founded the group. He was a friend.

I nodded, grabbing him and the others and flying out of the store. The others were in various states of shock, including Tyler's girlfriend Riley. She hadn't said anything, just kept a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

I touched down on the medical unit's roof, placing him down as people swarmed to us. The others backed away as Tyler explained what he was feeling for the doctors before he would be put down. I transformed and went with Riley.

"Do you want to stay with him, RI?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm not going to leave him alone and let him die by himself…"

I nodded.

"Danny." Tyler called out to me. I turned around. "Get them all out of here. There's nothing left." He said. I nodded, grabbing a walkie talkie handed to me. "Start packing. We leave in an hour." I said, already hearing people scramble.

"you'll always be my friend, Tyler." I told him. His eyes were closing slightly, and I made my way to Star, who looked upset. "Get everything packed. We have to move. I'll meet you in the garage."

The garage was where we kept our emergency vehicles for quick Evac. They were all secure, no bodies down there to reanimate. We checked every day, especially since the hordes had been getting bigger.

"Riley is going to be a minute." I told her team. They nodded, tears in their eyes. Riley was in charge of the gardens, which were being picked of anything on them, and things shoved in boxes, more teams loading them onto carts to be taken down to the garages.

I looked around at my town, and shook my head.

Amity hadn't been my town in a while.

 _Sam's POV_

I woke up with an arm wrapped around my bare midsection, holding me close to a torso. I yanked the arm away from my body, and stood up, stretching my sore body as I threw clothes on my body.

"…Sam, when will you stay the morning with me? I promise I'll make it worth your while…" A voice penetrated the silence.

"…I'm not dating you, Jace."

"I know." Jace's voice said, and it was quiet as I laced up my boots. "I don't know if I should be angry or flattered that the leader is using me as an object."

I sighed angrily. "You know why I can't…"

"I know. But he's dead, Sam."

I sharply turned and left the room, leaving him alone in his bed where I had been….

I shook my head of the thoughts. In a way, he was right. Danny was dead. I…I needed to move on, but I just couldn't.

Danny was…everything I had ever wanted. I had him for a while, and now he was gone.

I looked around the makeshift camp, watch guards switching shifts with the morning guards.

I sighed, and grabbed my pack, blowing my whistle. "Time to go." I shouted.

I heard muffled groans, but mostly people getting ready for the day of walking. Amity Park was too overrun to go into the city limits, but we were thirty minutes out from actually getting to a place to settle while the scientists ran their tests.

We hadn't come across any groups on the long, three hour ride the day before, but something in my gut told me we weren't alone on our journey.

"so, how was Jacey-bear?" Tucker's voice asked.

I chose not to answer, not letting him know my conflicted thoughts. I hadn't told him about Danny and I being together before the incident, but I'm sure he knew that I didn't want to move on from him.

"You can let yourself let go, you know?" Tucker said. I took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yeah…. but not yet. There's too much going on right now to jump into something that…intimate." I said.

Tucker nodded. "Take your time. Jace cares about you." 

I shook my head. "Not really. I'm what's available to him right now." I told him. "It doesn't get much deeper than that."

Tucker sighed, and shook his head, getting into one of the supply vehicles to drive.

The road was silent, only Mr. Fenton's boisterous voice talking to Maddie ever breaking the silence. Jace was on top of the tuck in front of me.

Twenty minutes later, we made it to the clearing. "Set up. Then we can have a meeting of how to get the scientists safely in the city." I called out, motioning for Jace to come over to me.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked, remaining formal. "Jace." I said, my voice upset. He immediately took me into his arms.

"You never show any emotion. You okay?" I sighed, and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Yeah… Just glad I at least have you."

Jace got a big smile on his face and I let a small smile come over mine. Tucker looked over at me with a smile and winked.

Tucker was right…I should let myself be happy.

"General." One of the scientists pulled me out of my moment, and I turned to them with a sharp glare.

"We need in the city limits. Sooner rather than later. This area is swarming with the undead." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, I can handle the walkers." I told him. He huffed and went back to the science tent block. I turned to Jace. "Start unpacking." I told him. He nodded with a goofy smile, making me roll my eyes.

"Get to work, Jace."

I sighed and took another deep breath, looking over the hill at the city scape, random fixtures on the rooves of buildings and clustered together. I squinted my eyes, thinking that I saw humans when I was pulled from my thoughts at the hordes of zombies clustered around a garage.

"Are you there, Danny?" I whispered to the wind, to the zombies crowding. "Please don't be one of them." I finished, turning my back to the city.

…

 _6 months before outbreak_

 _Danny's POV_

"Tucker, could you quit hogging all of the fucking popcorn." I hissed at him, about to pounce over Sam's recliners in his lap.

He threw a handful at my face, and laughed when my eyes glowed a dangerous green.

"Boys, come on. No fighting in my basement." Sam's voice jerked me out of my murderous thoughts, and when I turned my head to look at her, I felt my face and neck heat up in an intense blush.

She was wearing short Nike spandex with a loose, dark purple t-shirt. She wore mismatched socks on her feet, stopping mid-calf.

I felt more popcorn hit my face, and this time I did leap over my chair, right into Tucker's lap and finally grabbed the popcorn. I stood up and quickly made my way back to my seat.

Sam took her place next to me, grabbing a fleece blanket and offered half to me.

That meant me scooting closer to her, so I gladly accepted, getting as close as I could without it being weird.

She smoothed the blanket over our legs, tossing another bowl of popcorn to Tucker, placing mine inbetween us as she started the movie.

"What did you end up choosing?"

She smirked at me. "The Notebook. I wanna see you cry." She teased. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Try me, Manson. I don't cry at movies." I said. "I'm a man."

She immediately rolled her eyes and pressed play on her remote.

An hour into the movie, when they were on the boat with the geese, is when Tucker fell asleep, his quiet snores letting us know he was down for the count.

Sam was watching the screen intently, her hand forgotten in the bowl of popcorn.

I couldn't watch anything but her face as she watched the movie, a movie she wouldn't have normally picked.

She finally glanced over, blushing slightly with an embarrassed smile. I looked at the screen, realizing why she had looked away. The characters were in an intimate embrace.

"It's probably nothing like that in real life." She concluded.

I nodded in agreement. "It's nothing like the movies, probably. No swelling of an orchestra." 

"No choreographed kisses or where to place your hands, or when to—"

I grabbed her face and pressed my lips to hers, gently, unable to help myself anymore.

"-Actually admit how much you like the other person." I said as I pulled away. She looked at me in shock, and for a brief moment, I thought I had messed up everything.

Until she threaded her fingers through my hair and brought my lips back down to cover hers.

It was passionate, heated, and everything I could've dreamed of when it came to my fantasies of kissing Sam.

However, we forgot we were alone when Tucker yawned loudly. We pulled away quickly, looking as if we were caught doing something worse than what we were.

"Can we watch something else now?" Tucker said. "I need to be wide awake." He said.

I sat up and looked at him as Sam nodded, not saying a word, turning off the Notebook and disappearing into the closet where she kept all of the movies.

"You okay, dude?" I heard Tucker ask. "Were you guys that into the movie?" He asked with a laugh.

I nodded. "Its romantic." I stuttered. Sam came back into the room, smiling while biting her lip.

"It's really not that bad of a movie, if it wasn't really cliché." Sam said.

"Cliché is in nowadays."

"So I've heard." Sam smirked in my direction.

"Okay put in the movie before you guys get weirder." Tucker groaned.

Sam and I laughed at our own inside joke.

Our hands were laced together the entirety of the second movie.

…

 _Alrighty._


	3. Chapter 3

_Present Time_

 _Danny's POV_

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" I cursed, watching as the hordes swarmed the garages.

"Calm down. We need a distraction, Phantom." Star said, placing a hand between my shoulder blades. I nodded, taking a deep breath. I looked to the side, thinking I saw a person standing on the hill of the clearing just outside of town. I thought of investigating further when Star gently pushed me forward.

"Sooner rather than later, Ghost boy." She winked. I placed all thoughts of the possibility of a surviving group this close to the city limits and transformed, taking to the skies and journeying across the town.

I raised a hand right above my hand, making a gun with my fingers and charging up an 'ecto-firework'. They were good at distracting the walkers for long enough to get our vehicles out.

The light left my fingers and plunged into the air. It exploded in a loud, bright explosion of green energy, and I made my way quickly back to the group. The walkers were hurrying towards the light, the sound still echoing loudly across town.

 _Meanwhile:_

Jace looked up from unpacking a box of ammunition as a bright green flash of light lit the mid-afternoon sky. "The hell?" He whispered to himself.

"Jace, can you join some of the other soldiers to examine what the hell just happened." One of the scientists asked him.

He sighed. "Did Sam okay this trip into the city?"

"In all honesty, Ms. Manson's opinion doesn't matter to me or my colleagues.

"Okie-dokie. Just shit talk my—uh, person, right to my face." Jace said. The scientists rolled his eyes.

"Just get ready."

Jace shook his head, and loaded a pistol at his hip, deciding to follow the orders given to him. Besides, he was curious.

 _Danny's POV_

"Okay, that should hold them off for a while."

"Danny, while we are at it, we should do a quick sweep of the pharmacies around town. Make sure that we have everything before we leave it all behind. Flu season is coming up." One of the self-proclaimed nurses spoke up. I nodded.

"Scavengers. Quick run through any facility that would have medicine. Quickly, we need to leave in an hour."

Nods were thrown in my direction. "I'm going to run by Fenton Works, and make sure there isn't anything that I could have forgotten." I told Star.

"Take someone with you." She pleaded, knowing that I wouldn't take her. My mind flashed to Tyler, my next choice being Davy. Davy was a twenty-four-year-old marine who was on leave visiting family when the epidemic started, and had been running things for a while before I came along.

"Davy. Do you mind coming with me to my old house to grab some things I might have forgotten?"

Davy nodded with a smile, cocking his pistol. "Can we walk? We can discuss plans for the road." He said. I nodded, feeling familiar with strategy. "Lead the way, boss."

I kissed Star on the cheek. "Make sure that everything gets wrapped up here while I'm gone, okay?" I asked. She nodded. "I will."

"Oh, and make sure Danielle doesn't slow anything down, and run the plan by her when you have a second." I finished, parting ways with her.

Davy and I started down the fire escape, carefully maneuvering throughout the streets, watching each other backs, and taking out the occasional walker.

"So, do you have a destination in mind?" Davy asked. I shook my head. "Just a general concept of going north. Walker's don't do well in the cold."

Davy chuckled lightly. "I love winters now."

I nodded, laughing with him but making sure to keep my guard up.

Twenty minutes later we were in front of my home, the lights flickering occasionally, still running on the underground generators my parents had installed a long time ago. I sighed, walking through the door and listening.

Walkers would've already been on us if they were anywhere close. "Let's go look through the lab first. Any ecto weapons would be good." I said. Davy nodded, heading down to the lab. "You sweep the rest of the house, boss."

I nodded. "Watch your back." I said as we parted ways. I went upstairs, up to my room where I hadn't been.

The door was closed, so inside, it was the same as how I left it. My clothes still in a pile on the floor, homework strewn across the desk. I hadn't stayed up here when I lived in the house the first year.

And on my dresser, was the picture.

The picture of my family, Sam, and Tucker. One summer after noon. I was draped across Sam and Tucker's shoulders, my family smiling joyously together in the background. Tears prickled my eyes, and I sniffed, pocketing the picture and checking all of my hiding places for old medical supplies I had used when I used to fight ghosts.

I had a good stash, so my bag was halfway full of medicinal supplies, and even a few weapons.

The floor creaked behind me and I froze, cool metal pressed to the back of my neck. "Hands where I can see them." A young, rough voice said. I slowly raised my hands, before quickly kicking behind me and swiftly hitting the gun away from my neck, blocking the knife that tried to slash at my throat.

I rolled at his legs, knocking the guy to the ground, while reaching into my boot and straddling the guys waist, pressing the cold steel against his throat.

"Now why would I do that, when I can beat you?" I murmured with a cocky, smirk. The man seemed slightly terrified, and Davy came in with two other guys, both groaning in pain.

"Who the hell are you people?" I asked calmly, pressing down a little harder on the blade of my knife.

The man swallowed around the blade. "Jace. Jace Alexander. This is Ethan James and Harris Jean. We are in a group just outside the city limits, hired to keep a group of scientist's safe. They wanted us to investigate the blast of light that exploded over the city."

I narrowed my eyes before taking the knife away and standing. Jace continued to lay on the ground, Ethan and Harris watching me with suspicious glances. I looked at Davy. "Did you get everything of use?" I asked.

He nodded. "More than enough food in the store room."

"We can give you a ride back to your group if you want. Ours was just about to leave." I told them.

They nodded, Jace scrambling to his feet. There was a line of blood leading from his throat to his white t-shirt. I trailed my eyes up and down his form, and sighed. "Sorry. I just don't trust anyone who puts a gun to my neck."

"…Likewise." Jace grumbling, picking up his gun and following Davy and I out of the house.

"When we get to our group, you'll need to speak to the general." Harris spoke up.

"She doesn't have to talk to this douche." Jace grunted. "Just because you're fucking her, doesn't mean you speak for her. She may want to recruit this guy." Ethan jumped in.

"Let's get one thing clear." I said, turning around. "I have my own group I need to lead. I don't need to be joining anyone else's merry band of pirates. Understand?"

They nodded, except Jace who narrowed his eyes. "Sorry to offend your girlfriend, but I don't want to be led by anyone who teaches their troops to shoot humans first and ask questions never."

Jace looked away from my steely gaze with a grunt. "She's the best at what she does."

"I'm sure." I said quietly, feeling my pocket for the picture I swiped. I sighed in relief to know I still had it.

…

 _Sam's POV_

"Where the hell is Jace, Ethan, and Harris?" I yelled. A scientist looked up boredly. "I sent them into town to investigate something strange."

"Why the hell would you do that? I give the orders around here, Dr. Adams." I spat. He rolled his eyes. "You weren't doing anything but reminiscing on that hill over there, and I needed answers. Ms. Manson, we are trying to cure something bigger than your group, so stop trying to rule over my colleagues and I." He said, his voice laced with venom.

I took a deep breath, and glared at him. "If Jace dies, his blood is on your hands."

I walked away swiftly, towards Tucker and everyone else from Amity. "Jace is in Amity?" Tucker asked quietly.

I nodded, running my fingers through my hair in worry. "I don't want to lose anyone else." I whispered. The group around me fluttered in worry.

"It's harder to lose that person, who was your first, as well." Maddie said. My mom nodded along. "We don't blame you for being worried. You guys have that special bond."

"That's not even the point, and he _wasn't_ my first." I spat, and froze as everyone else did. Tucker looked to me in shock. "Sam, I know for a fact that you hadn't done anyone except Jace since the outbreak, and you weren't out screwing anyone else even before the outbreak." He said.

The rest of the group watched me as I paled and blushed. "I-uh…, well." I wrung my hands together.

Tucker looked to me in shock. "Sam, who was your first."

I finally got angry. "It's none of your damn business." I spat, walking away swiftly, but not before memories started swirl around in my head.

…

 _3 months before outbreak_

 _Sam's POV_

I was on my bed, reading a book for my English class, when I heard light tapping on my bedroom window. I tried to hide my grin as I got up, wearing spandex and a loose-fitting t-shirt.

Danny was floating patiently as I motioned for him to come in. "Do you mind cleaning some cuts for me?" He asked as he touched down on the floor. I shook my head. "Of course not. I was hoping you'd stop by anyway." I smirked.

He smirked back, but not before a blush lit up his cheeks.

Ever since we had kissed in my theater room, things had been going great. We hadn't told anyone about us, wanting to keep it to ourselves for a while.

I grabbed my rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. I unzipped the front of Danny's jumpsuit, waiting for him to get his arms out from the sleeves.

I cleaned the cuts, straddling his legs as I worked, my tongue lightly poking out from between my lips.

As I finished, making sure none of the gashes needed stitches, I looked up.

He grabbed my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was slow, my hands still lingering on his bare torso, careful of the cuts. My cheeks burned with a blush as I positioned myself further up on his lap, as the kiss grew deeper and more intense.

His tongue gently licked at my lips, asking for permission.

We had gotten this far before, but this time it felt different. Neither of us were in a hurry to stop, not rushed in a stairwell, or tearing apart just before someone walked in on us. It was just us, at midnight on a Tuesday afternoon, while the rest of the city slept.

I had no qualms of opening my mouth for him, and he laid gently down on my bed, bringing me down with him. I crawled up his body so that I was straddling his waist as his hands gently went up my t-shirt and rested on the naked skin of my waist.

Everywhere his hands touched burned, like he was fire, melting me slowly from the inside out.

I pulled away to breathe, his pupils dilated, making the icy-blue just a small ring at the edge. I knew my eyes looked the same. His hands stayed in their place.

"…Do you want to stop?" Danny asked quietly. I quietly took note of the fact that he had transformed back into Fenton, only wearing plaid pajama pants, the brand of his boxers peeking over the edge of the waistband.

"…Not really." I whispered back.

"Neither do I." He said, his voice shaking in nervousness. I trailed my hands down his chest, stopping at the edge of his pants.

He let out a shaky breath. He brought our lips together again, and we lost ourselves to the flames.

…

 _Present time_

 _Sam's POV_

I shook my head, releasing myself of the pain of that memory. It was a moment that I knew I would cherish forever, even when we woke up the next morning to my mom banging on my door to start getting ready for school. I remember the sheets pooling at our waists as we blushed at each other, Danny pointed looking at anything but my bare chest, even though they weren't anything he hadn't seen.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I turned around to face Tucker. "Sam, who?" He asked. "Why would you do that? We were sixteen, and you were out having sex with people?"

"No, Tucker. I had a boyfriend. He's gone. I lost him too. I lost Danny, I lost the one person I loved, and now I'm going to lose Jace." I groaned.

I felt the gazes of everyone from Amity on my back, and Tucker sighed. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

I shrugged. "We wanted to keep it to ourselves. It doesn't matter now. What matters now is that we need to hope that Jace comes back so I don't murder Dr. Adams." I growled. Tucker snorted and hugged me.

"He had to have been special for you to give up Danny for him."

I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him that I was dating Danny, that I was still so very much in love with him that it ached every morning I woke up to brown hair instead of black, green eyes instead of blue. It hurt to wake up next to Jace.

It hurt to say that I was using Jace to forget about Danny.

I thought of Danny when I was with Jace, and I thought of Danny when I wasn't.

I dreamt of Danny every night and daydreamed about him every day. I stay alive because of Danny.

But I didn't. I offered him a watery smile and shrugged. "He was amazing." I said. Tucker nodded, giving me one last hug. I spent the rest of my time back on that hill, before running to the center of base as cars sluggishly drove to our camp.

"Incoming." I called out.

…

 _Danny's POV_

"You still haven't told us your name." Ethan pointed out. Jace pointedly wasn't talking to anyone. I shrugged. "I don't need to. We won't ever see each other again."

Ethan and Harris seemed to be upset by my words. I knew I was being harsh towards them, but I was just nervous to meet with their leader. Jace was still giving direction to Mikey, Lester in the passenger seat making sure that no wrong turns were taken.

I sat in the back with Ethan, Harris, and Jace, discussing their group dynamic. They still didn't tell me how they knew about Amity Park being the first place hit violently, but I let it slide. There was a lot I wasn't telling them too. I forbid any of my members to talk to them and give them any information. Jace seemed to also share this mindset, not looking at me or any of the members, and all conversation was directed at Ethan and Harris.

"Thanks for the ride." Jace told me, opening the door as we finally stopped. A huge group people huddled together, a group wearing lab coats.

"they weren't lying about the scientists at least." I said to Mikey. He nodded. "Meet with their leader before they start shooting."

Ethan and Harris exited just before me. When I exited, the white coats came up to me. "How long have you settled in Amity? How bad is the size of the hordes of the infected?"

I held up my hand. "I'm here to talk to the leader." I said. They seemed to bristle but nodded. "The rest of the group is further in the forest." The main doctor told me, and I followed Ethan who waited back for me.

"Dr. Adam's is a dick to everyone." He grumbled. Jace made it to the clearing, being checked over by worried members of the group. I looked around at the community, familiar black hair making me stop in my tracks.

She turned around, a harsh glare that was on her features dropped at the sight of me.

I took slow steps at first, she doing the same.

We came face to face with each other, her hair was longer. She was beautiful, she was everything I had missed, I was home.

Her hands shook as she grasped my face in her hands, looking me over. "Danny?" Sam whispered.

Her eyes were watery with tears as I clasped my hand around hers.

I finally grabbed her face and brought her lips to mine.

…

 _Right in front of Jace too. Danny you are such a dick._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sam's POV_

Fire. Pure red-hot energy raced throughout my nerves, making my mind go blank. Hands, finding purchase on skin and lips crushed against each other. It was a homecoming worth waiting for.

I pulled away quickly, looking behind me. No one had noticed. No one had seen. Good.

Jace was talking to a nurse, and I looked back at Danny. His blue eyes sparkled as he took me in, and I felt tears burn against my eyes. "It's you." I whispered, pulling him in for a bone crushing hug. He returned it with just as much force.

"Where have you been? How did you survive?" I asked, my voice never leaving the hush whisper. I could feel Jace's eyes on me, and I felt the urge to roll my eyes. Always wanting to protect me, it's what led me pick him to—

That wasn't important. What was important now was that Danny was standing right in front of me. "…I watched as Amity Park fell to pieces. I wanted to follow you, but I felt so numb that the only thing my powers did was stop the horde from getting me. I stayed in my house for three days and watched as people died.

I made modifications to the shield, making it so that no walker could get in, and that worked for about a year. But the hordes kept coming, and getting more and more aggressive that the shield wasn't able to hold.

Danielle found me a couple months later, and we made plans to leave the city. But I found a bunch of people in City Hall as a horde was trying to break through the doors. People we had forgotten when we had tried to leave, and others that had survived the year. Star—" I noticed his face grew pale when he mentioned her name. They probably had a thing too. "—Mikey, Lester. We've lost people, and we've gained more, but all that matters is that I've found you." He finished.

I nodded, hugging him again before holding him at an arm's length. His eyes drifted to the side. "So, you and Jace?" He asked. I felt my cheeks burn in shame. "Danny-, I— "

"You thought I was dead. It's no big deal, Sam. It's been two years." He whispered, his hand placed on my shoulder and making me look him in the eye. I turned to look at Jace, who was watching Danny with pure anger. "Did you fight him? He only looks that mad when he loses a fight." I said.

"Yep. He pressed a gun to the back of my neck and expected me to come quietly." Danny said. I turned around. "In training, I make sure to tell them if there are any survivors you give them the benefit of the doubt." I snapped.

Danny held his hands up. "Jace didn't get the memo. Probably thought the rules didn't apply to him since he's having sex with you." He shrugged.

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing. "…Jace thinks it's more than it is. What about you…and Star?" I said with a smirk.

He looked down in shame, and I forced his head to look at me instead. "She kept me company. We thought Kwan and you were dead, so we found…comfort in each other." He blushed. I nodded, smiling. "In this world, it's okay. You thought I was dead. I thought you were dead."

He nodded, grabbing the hand that rested on his cheek. "You're parents. The group!" I suddenly exclaimed.

He looked up excitedly. "My parents?" He whispered. I nodded, borderline hysteric. I grabbed his hand, pulling him to where the main area of camp was. "Uh, Sam?" Jace asked. I looked up, the excitement in my eyes prevalent.

Jace stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Doesn't Mr. Broody have a place to get to? Far away from here?" He asked. I shook my head, looking at Danny expectantly. "…We could join up with you, if you want…" Danny said sheepishly. I nodded. "He's staying." I said, my hand squeezing his wrist.

"Why?" Jace asked in anger. "Because I'm the leader." I snapped. Ethan and Harris, who were watching the scene came up. "Ma'am…shouldn't you put it to a vote? We don't know hi— "

"Yes. I do." I said, anger lacing my tone. Jace, Ethan, and Harris looked expectantly at me. I let go of Danny.

"This is Danny. Danny Fenton. My best friend. The one I thought I lost." I whispered, my eyes never leaving Danny. And just like that, Jace turned on his heel and left. I shrugged. "If he can't realize that we never would've lasted, he had another thing coming." I said to Danny.

I pulled Danny to the group. The first person to look up was Jazz, and the first thing she did was clamp a hand over her mouth, tears rushing to her eyes. She stood quickly, her cries becoming louder as Maddie and Jack tried to see what was wrong.

Danny tensed, and I could see tears in his own eyes. "Jazz." He whispered, and they both took off running, meeting together in a tight hug. "I thought you were dead." She whispered, tears running down her face and onto her brothers' shirt.

I took the moment to finally get a good look at Danny. He had grown. I hadn't noticed, but I guess I had been on my tiptoes when we kissed. He was wearing tight black jeans (a sight I could definitely get used to), a black muscle tee, showing off his toned arms. Combat boots were loosely laced at his feet. I saw the imprint of a picture in his back pocket, and felt the back of my pants for my own. Just a polaroid we had taken of the both of us one Saturday afternoon, lips pressed together with content smiles on our faces.

I knew he had to have one of me, or at least the one of everyone together.

The rest of the group was on their feet, Danny's parents had joined in on the embrace, murmuring sentences of love and affection, ruffling Danny's now long and shaggy bangs.

They pulled apart, Tucker quick to jump, and by jump in, he literally jumped into Danny's arms, hugging him with his legs wrapped around Danny's midsection. Both were laughing happily, and I couldn't stop the smile on my face even if I tried.

"How?" Maddie asked me. I shrugged. "Jace brought him back with Ethan and Harris."

"Actually, I brought Jace here. I was going to leave, but Ethan and Harris wanted me to talk with you, about Amity and how bad it actually is." Danny said, Tucker finally on his own two feet. I smiled at him affectionately, making someone clear their throats expectantly.

"How is Jace taking this?" My mom asked. I rubbed my forehead. "Not well, to be completely honest. He knows how I feel about Danny."

At that everyone's eyes widened, except Danny's and my own. Tucker was wincing, sliding a finger against his throat in an effort to get me to stop talking.

Danny and I watched in confusion before finally realizing. They _still_ didn't know. "Uh, I'm going to get Star and the others, and you know, break the news." Danny said to me. I nodded. "Star?" Kwan said happily. Danny nodded.

"I can bring the cars up and we can go through supplies?" Danny asked. "So, is Danny gonna be the co-general or something?" Ethan perked up from next to me.

I nodded. "If he wants." I said to specifically Danny. He nodded, a smirk lighting up his face as he crossed his arms. (I blushed because my godwas he hot).

"Of course, General." He winked, before walking off to gather his group. Tucker looked to me in surprise. "Did Danny just flirt with you?" He demanded.

"Did you just flirt with Danny? You are staring at his ass, Sam." Jazz continued.

I dug in my pocket for the polaroid and took it out, smoothing out a frayed edge, and handed it to Tucker and Jazz.

"It's always been him." I told them, before walking away to prepare the stock houses for extra hands.

Before I left, though, I heard Jazz squealing and a thud which I knew had to be Tucker fainting.

I laughed loudly as I walked away, the rest of the group not in on the joke.

Jace was waiting at a stock house. "So, are we over, then?"

"Jace, we were never even together." I groaned. He sighed. "I thought after the trip you'd, open up more. You let me see you overwhelmed, and now since he's back I'm thrown in the dirt? Why? Because you had a crush on him?"

"No, Jace, but because Danny and I were together before the outbreak. We were together for six months, and I thought he died. I almost died too. He _is_ everything to me, and I hope you find someone who can mean as much to you. I can't lie, I got comfortable with you, but it's always going to be him, Jace."

Jace looked shock, then ashamed before nodding. He kissed my cheek. "…I, understand. I'm sorry…I, guess I just thought—never mind. It doesn't matter. You found him again, and I'm happy for you."

I smiled. "So, will you need a sparring partner anymore?"

"Jace, Danny is on a whole different level than me. We can still spar." I laughed. Jace winced and rubbed his neck, where I noticed a layer of dried blood. "I've experience first-hand what he can do." He said.

I laughed. "He's good."

Being friends with Jace was calming. I had thought that he would never talk to me again, but once again he surprised me. I told him to alert everyone we would be having new recruits, and left to find Danny.

He was talking with Star, who looked upset. I watched as she nodded in defeat, but perked up. She looked to the side and ran to Kwan, who immediately took her in his arms. She talked excitedly to Kwan, but not before walking back and kissing Danny on the cheek, saying something that looked heartfelt.

I walked up, standing at Danny's side as people were reunited with lost friends, or talking about someone they had lost with a new member. I slid my hand into Danny's and rested my head on his shoulder, finally content.

…

 _Danny's POV_

"Star, I need to talk to you." I said to her as she exited the vehicle. She nodded. "What is it?"

"Sam's here." I said, bracing her. She looked shock and immediately cast her eyes downward.

"I see." She whispered. I nodded, taking her hand. "I don't suppose you are telling me you chose me over her, right?" She asked. I shook my head. "Sam…is everything. She's the reason I lived this long. She is everything to me and everything I want to be. I need her, and you need someone else." I said, motioning to the side.

She looked over and broke into a big smile, running into the arms of Kwan, who spun her around, and kissed her forehead. Star walked back over to me, and kissed my cheek.

"We all deserve the ones we love, hmm?" She said, walking back to Kwan as they walked into camp, talking about the past two years.

I felt Sam lace her fingers with mine as she rested her head on her shoulder.

I suddenly felt like crying. This was everything I wanted, but now that I had it.

It was all more apparent that I could lose everything. Sam could lose me again. I couldn't let that happen. I spun her towards me, her face contorted in surprise.

I pressed my lips to hers forcefully, my hands gripping the sides of her face tightly. She hummed into the kiss, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me impossibly closer.

"Do you have anywhere we can go?" I muttered breathlessly. She nodded, her eyes dilated, almost the whole iris black. "Yes." She whispered against my lips, kissing me soundly one more time before grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

We turned the corner almost running in Tucker in the process. "Hey, since you-where are you guys going?' He said, his train of thought immediately rerouted as he saw us. We blushed and stammered.

"Sam, was just— "

"I was just—" Sam and I looked at each other as we both spoke at once. Tucker laughed. "you guys are weird." He said, handing a polaroid back to Sam. I recognized it, and immediately felt at ease.

"Oh, so you know?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, and I'm slightly pissed I didn't know sooner." He said.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed Sam's hand. "Then, alright. Sam and I were trying to find a place alone to— "

"AIYE, let's stop that right now. I'm leaving." Tucker said, hands placed firmly over his ears. I snorted and Sam continued to drag me in a tent.

They had tents. Talk about luxury.

Sam threw me against the bed just as the curtain closed and straddled my waist. I kept my hands firmly on her waist as she lowered her lips onto my own, fire consuming us.

She ran her hands up my abdomen, and I couldn't help the groan that left my lips as she moved her lips to my throat, softly biting at the skin there.

Neither of us noticed that the curtain was being pulled back, revealing Dash and my _sister_ , both watching in shock.

Jazz made a noise of embarrassment, causing Sam to stop what she was doing a look up. I sat up, Sam moving with me, both us flushed and red.

Dash blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, well. This is, more awkward than I could've ever imagined."

"Agreed." I said, narrowing my eyes at Dash. He gulped. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "For what?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Throwing you out of the bus?" He asked.

Aw fuck, I had forgotten. I gently lifted Sam and placed her on the bed, standing and walking out of the tent. "Danny?" Sam asked.

I swiftly punched Dash in the jaw, his arms coming back for the offensive, lacing his leg around my own and throwing me to the ground. I knew my eyes were an ectoplasmic green, but I didn't care as I threw my legs into the air, flipping and landing my feet before rolling to dodge whatever attack Dash was going to throw at me.

"Calm down, Fenton." Dash hissed. I growled. "Calm down? You almost killed me!" I yelled, tackling him to the ground and locking my legs around his midsection.

Dash was no Jace, so he threw me off and I landed painfully on my back.

"Sam shouldn't you do something?" I heard Jazz ask. "Let him get it out of his system."

"Sam." I heard my parents say disapprovingly. "What? He threw him out of a bus, I'd be pissed too."

I could hear the pride in her voice. I flipped up to my feet again, dodging the tackle he threw my way.

I watched as he pulled out throwing knife and placed it firmly in his hand. "That's cheating." I tsked, getting my own out of my boot.

"I don't play fair, Fenton." He said, blood running from his nostril. I could see that he was enjoying this, and a little part of me enjoyed this too.

Dodging swings of the knife, I slid behind him and kicked him in the back. He stumbled, turning to face me, but not before I nicked the skin of his cheek just below his eye. We had gained a crowd, mostly of concerned group members, but no one was trying to stop us.

Dash lunged at me one last time, and I knocked him to the ground, placing the metal of my blade to his neck. He grinned, holding his hands up to his head. I smiled back, getting up and getting him to his feet.

"Good show Fenton." Dash said, shaking my hand. I shrugged. "I try. Just don't try to kill me again, or I actually will take out that eye." I said, pointing in his face. He saluted, heading off to what I assumed was medical. Sam laughed and came up to me, looking me over.

"I'll patch you up in my tent." She whispered in my ear.

"I sure hope so." I smirked, following her back into her tent.

This time, I could actually claim what was mine.

And I knew for a fact, the entire camp heard.

…

 _Possessive Danny takes the cake._


End file.
